


[podfic] Communication

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Gen, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief wasn't quite like other wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97013) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:07:31 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/c/c.mp3) | **Size:** 8.0 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/c/c.m4b) | **Size:** 15.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
